Konoha Slum Area
by Ro-Zu Crimson
Summary: Naruto was forbidden by the citizens of Konoha to attend the ninja academy, much less attend any sort of school. They had him placed in the worst part of the village that no one ever travels to, not even criminals. The ‘Slum Area’.


Disclaimer: Naruto owned by someone other than myself

Summary: Naruto was for bidden by the citizens of Konoha to attend the ninja academy, much less attend any sort of school. They had him placed in the worst part of the village that no one ever travels to, not even criminals. The 'Slum Area'.

**Konoha Slum Area**

**Chapter 1: Slum Area**

12-year-old Uzumaki Naruto sat on the roof of his apartment building watching a fight on the street below. One gang against another. It is the same thing day in and day out. One gang trying to get supremacy over all the other gangs in the Slum Area.

"Who do you think is going to win?" The green hair urchin, Tai, asked.

"Does it matter? Aoi has the advantage of few, but very strong gang members, but Akira has more members and they aren't wimpy either. No matter who wins, there will be another fight tomorrow and more will die like Little Nina there." Naruto voice had no emotion. He really didn't care who won, lost, died, or not. To survive in the slums meant to able to detach yourself from certain things. If someone were to interrupt the way of life here, then they have him to deal with first. Far as anyone is concerned, Uzumaki Naruto, vessel to one of the most powerful demons, hasn't ever lost a fight.

"I liked Little Nina. Always made these cute little stuffed animals. Another name to 'The Wall'." The boy said.

The next moment something that never happens, happened. Anbu and the Hokage appeared and stopped the battle. Orders were given out to the Anbu. The injured and dead were taken away while the two sides were separated.

Naruto and Tai causally walked down the fire escape to the street below. The two gang leaders were arguing with the Hokage.

"What brings you here, Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked. He remembered meeting the old man once or twice before being moved into the Slum Area. It was doubtful that he remembered him. As any urchin, his blond hair was dirty and covering most of his face, and he wore a simple black shirt too big for his thin frame and black pants that threaten to drop right there and then.

"I heard that there was a young man here who has information pertaining to the travels of missing-nins." The Hokage mentioned politely. "This information is very valuable to safety of Konoha and its citizens. Any help you can give about the location of this person would be grateful and rewarded."

"What makes you believe or your source that a young man is here, in the Slum Area? All that are here are urchins, rats, dogs, cats, and sometimes the stray forest critter." Tai asked. One of the rules of being an urchin here is that you don't accept bribes from the 'Well-doers'.

"Then there are our local psychos, head cases, and freaks." Aoi commented. Her name came from the blue hair and eyes she has.

"No young man with information here. Hell, we don't even have criminals here. Now, if you don't mind there was a battle going on and they would like to finish."

"A fight? Why are children killing children?" The Hokage asked.

"The way of the slums, old man!" someone yelled out. The other urchins around agreed.

"I am going to be setting up Anbu teams around. There will be no more fighting or killing!" The Hokage announced as if were in control of them.

"Naruto, this is very bad." Tai said.

"That would be an understatement. Code seven." The green hair urchin nodded and ran inside the apartment complex to the roof. A few minutes later seven flares went into the sky, then everyone, but the ninjas and Naruto, left the streets.

"Kid, what was that all about?" An Anbu asked really annoyed.

"They don't like you, I guess. Want to see a cool trick I learned? Please say you do!"

"Alright." The Hokage said.

Naruto first did some hand seals quickly and then said, "Kirigakure no Jutsu." Moments later there was a heavy fog all around. When the fog left minutes later, Naruto was gone. The Anbu did search through the slums and found no signs of anyone. It was like the place entirely deserted.

TBC...

Kirigakure no Jutsu – (Hidden Mist Skill) - A highly effective cover technique. Blankets an area in a thick fog, confusing the senses of the enemy.


End file.
